


Look At Me

by Melanie_Athene



Series: Eyes [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: Frodo has recovered, but all is not well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on January 26, 2005

~*~

  


Why won't you look at me, Samwise?

Something has changed between us. Oh, there's no difference in the way you treat me: you are the epitome of efficiency and caring. You bring me water before I know I'm thirsty. You tell me stories by the hour. You fluff my pillows and fetch me books and fuss at me until I eat. You even hold my hand...

But your eyes never quite meet mine.

Am I the only one to see this difference? Gandalf praises your devotion, your stubborn refusal to leave my side. Strider marvels at your quiet strength. Lord Elrond marks the courage of your heart. Merry and Pippin speak of your grief and fear, how my pain was your own, how you wept in relief to find me healed. I myself bore witness to your joy.

Joy and sorrow... wonder and fear... pain and relief...

Emotions flit across your hazel depths in swirls of brown and green. I know each subtle shade of meaning, all the colours of your eyes. You've never hesitated to share each one with me.

Look at me, Sam.

What new colour would I see if I were to catch your face between my hands and stare into your eyes? Why do you feel you have to hide? What secret are you trying to keep?

Well, maybe it's past time secrets were shared...

I had the most incredible dream the other night. Your gentle hands caressed me... your lips delivered healing. You gave me love.

I've had that dream so very many times... It's never felt this real to me before.

I think, perhaps, you've brought my dream to life. Could this be true? One look in your honest eyes and I will know.

Come here, Sam. Please...

And let me look at you.


End file.
